


Tough Love

by Hieiko



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: Community: 31_days, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayako has always known what Ryota needed, but she won't coddle him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tough Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 31_days' 2008 January 17 theme, "I can only tell you my side of the story".

i.  
Ayako is only ten, but she understands that bullies are really cowards.

It's the first day of school. In a corner of the schoolyard, she notices a group of sixth grade boys forming a circle. She can't see or hear the poor kid trapped in the middle, but she knows there is one. The boys' laughter is loud; their taunts are followed by kicks and punches.

The other kids are either watching from a distance, or passing by as if they didn't see anything. This happens often, and she's used to it. After all, she has her own part to play.

After several well-aimed swings of her book bag, Ayako watches with satisfaction as the sixth graders scamper away. She turns to look at the kid they'd ganged up on, and finds herself surprised to see that he's already standing and brushing himself off.

He's a scrawny kid, a bit shorter than her, with a head full of messy, curly dark hair. Perfect combination that makes him a bully-magnet, in her opinion. There are darkening bruises on his face, and his lip is bleeding. He mutters a thank-you, trying to smile at her, but Ayako rolls her eyes. "Don't be such a wimp next time," she tells him, before walking away.

"I won't!" he yells after her, but she doesn't look back.

 

ii.  
Ayako is only fourteen, but she refuses to waste her time on frivolous things.

It's their junior high school's first basketball game of the season. Her friends are all excited to watch, but Ayako tells them she'd rather go home and do her homework. She maintains her decision until the bell rings for the end of last period, though her friends keep on attempting to change her mind even as they step out of the classroom.

She's forced to stop walking when a familiar face pops out the doorway of the next classroom.

"Hey, Ryota," she says mildly, in response to the wide grin sent her way.

He moves to stand in front of her, and starts walking backwards. "Did you get me anything for my birthday?"

Ryota's question, only half-serious, catches her off guard. She has completely forgotten that it's his birthday. But she isn't about to ruin her friend's day by admitting that fact. She is trying to think of the least offending thing to say, when her gaze lands on the pair of basketball shoes dangling from their laces around his neck.

"I'm already going to watch your game," she informs him, ignoring the looks of surprise from her other friends. "What more do you want?"

 

iii.  
Ayako is only eighteen, but she knows how to bend the rules in her favor.

It's the first Valentine's Day since they became a couple. Tradition dictates that she give Ryota chocolate; the team has been teasing him about it for days. Ayako almost feels sorry that she's breaking tradition, but really, her idea is much better.

Before the start of class, she walks over and drops a tiny, wrapped box on Ryota's desk. He looks up at her, then at the box, which seems far too small to contain any form of chocolate, except maybe M&M's.

"Open it," she cajoles. "It's not going to explode."

Ryota shrugs. Then, he rips off the paper, and upends the contents of the box onto his palm.

It's an earring, made of white gold and mounted with a small red gem, not much different from the one he's currently sporting. Nevertheless, he hurries to remove the old earring, and actually fumbles as he tries to fasten the new one.

"Here, let me," she offers, smiling as she leaned down.

His eyes suddenly widen, and Ayako knows that he's finally noticed her own earrings. "Aya-chan, are those-"

"Exactly the same as the one you have now," she says, winking at him.

The resulting blush on Ryota's face pleases her. He starts to thank her for the gift, but Ayako raises a hand to stop him.

"Oh no, don't thank me. That's what White Day is for."


End file.
